Isaac the Media Hunter
"I'm the Media Hunter! Media's my prey and reviewing them my way!" Isaac the Media Hunter '''is the host of an online review show of the same name, where he reviews films, tv shows, basically anything with an animal theme to it. He usually hosts his show within the World of Warcraft. Outside of being a Critic, Isaac strives to be the "Greatest Hunter in Azeorth" and is willing to do whatever it takes to make it so. Even though he's good at his job, it doesn't always goes as he plans. Appearance Personality In the "Logan's Adventures" series, Isaac proudly proclaims himself "The Greatest Hunter in Azeroth". However, to most of the crewmates, he's a cynical, annoying braggard (Not to mention a bit of a coward). Still, Isaac is no hunter without good intentions and proves himself a valuable ally with expert hunting knowledge and skill. Powers and Abilities Being in the World of Warcraft, Isaac's character is able to use the skills and abilities that the game allows him to have. He also specializes in machinimation, in which he uses the game world to create his show, using his character and many others, created or otherwise pre-existing, to put on his reviews. The extent of how he creates his show is limited to his imagination and skill in the art, and yet it almost seems to have taken a life of its own. '''Imagination: As a Machinima Maker, Isaac is capable of using anything within the World of Warcraft to use for his reviews. This allows him to create his own characters and allow pre-existing ones to interact when needed. It also allows Isaac to do things that go beyond the game's physics and logic, granting him abilities his Class might not have. He can also, if not unintentionally, break through the reality between the game world and any other world that is aware of his existance, such as the Reviewerverse and the Geekverse. Expert Marksmanship: As a Hunter, Isaac is very well capable in using ranged weaponry, very often hitting his targets and on occasion able to kill instantly. Shadowmeld: A racial ability of all Night Elf, Isaac is able to disappear from site and seeminly blend in with the environment. Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite mostly relying on ranged weaponry, Isaac has shown to be able to wield and handle a two-handed sword with relative ease. Equipment Quel'Delar, Ferocity of the Scorned: Quel'Delar is a prismatic blade forged by the night elves and the five dragonflights along with its sibling, Quel'Serrar. Quel'Delar serves as an idol of opposition against the Scourge, and the elven factions of Dalaran would therefore like to see the blade play a pivotal role in the assault on Icecrown Citadel. Isaac wielded this epic-quality weapon that he acquired through a long series of quests during Wrath of the Lich King. It was one of his most powerful weapons at the time, until Cataclysm came out, thus having to switch to a new main weapon. Relentless Gladiator's Shotgun: Mainly used for PvP, Isaac used this for long-ranged combat and when combined with his latent abilities was a force to be reckoned with. Ahn'Kahar Blood Hunter's Battlegear: '''Obtained through raiding and questing through Icecrown Citadel, it was the highest Tier-level gear to be found at the time prior to Cataclysm. '''Wrathful Gladiator's Shotgun: Isaac's current weapon, much like his previous gun but many times stronger. Beastmaster's Battlegear: While a Burning Crusade armor set, Isaac wears this over his current tier gear for cosmetic effect. Trivia * Isaac and Loki become recurring cast members of the Logan's Adventures series when they make their first appearance in Logan Meets The Hobbit. Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trimaxian Adventure Crew